Why She Does It
by Undercityrezident
Summary: Zoey is on-stage yet again, this time for an appeals round in the Wallace Cup. Not just any Wallace Cup, the first Contest in Unova, and one that will determine the future of the art in region. Zoey and her Pokemon are part of a great plan, but when it comes down to it, Zoey remembers that it's the beauty of the pokemon performing that's important. Written for Zoey day. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any affiliated characters or properties mentioned in this work of fiction.**

**A/N: Written for Zoey Day about a month ago.**

* * *

Experience and confidence are what it took to stand before a crowd this vast and this excited for the raw talent that was soon to come.

Nerves of steel are what it took for Zoey to stand before both them and the renowned Wallace and his panel of judges for the Wallace Cup.

Even more would be required of her since this was likely the most televised contest in history. After all, the debut of the Wallace Cup and the first contest to ever be held in Unova was not something to be easily dismissed by the pokemon world and the media outlets dedicated to showcasing it.

Zoey inhaled slowly and calmly, taking just as much time to release it from her lungs through her nose. Her eyes were shut, visualizing what she had to do, how she had to execute it, how she had to see it, and how the audience had to see it.

So much more than her pride was on the line here.

This was an exhibition of talent. Her performance, and those of her peers, were the final stroke in a case to convince the Unovan Government to green-light the construction of a contest circuit in Unova.

She was a part of that. She was proud to be. But she was nervous to be as well.

But nerves had no place on the stage. She had to be fluid, adaptable, and clear-headed. This is what the breathing was for. It was a calming procedure she had developed for years, and had honed for her use in contests.

Another deep breath was drawn into her barely parted lips and down into her body. She let the copious oxygen spread throughout her body, invigorating her; her exhales coming a few seconds later, taking with it the carbon dioxide and the nervous feelings that clung to it.

Her eyes snapped open. It was her pokemon's time to shine now! She was ready and so was her companion!

"Lumineon! Curtain!"

The Neon Pokemon chanted her name beautifully upon entering the arena through her seal's burst of magenta sparkles, plunging gracefully into the large pool provided for her.

Part of her wished she had chosen another pokemon for her appeal round in the Wallace Cup, having used Lumineon for this round in a prior Wallace Cup. However, the purpose for her being here wasn't simply for her own tastes, but for a demonstration to all of Unova and the world! She to consider the environment she was given for the appeal, and had to use it to its utmost potential. She knew Lumineon could do just that.

"To the center!" Zoey instructed, authority and confidence strong her voice.

Lumineon, elegantly coursing through the length of the pool, made her way to the mid-point of the water-field and flourished in a spin-like turn as she kept her graceful motion to maintain her position.

"Use gust!"

There was a collective gasp from the audience, including the judge's panel. All save for Wallace, whose eyebrow raised as his intrigue grew.

Lumineon executed Zoey's command, vibrating her large, butterfly-like fins at a pace that caused a blurred motion to the human eye. Currents of water flowed about the determined water type, and they grew in both strength and breadth as Lumineon pumped her fins, showing no sign of growing tired at all.

Zoey knew this was a risky maneuver. The move combination she had planned always took some time build at first due to natural density of the water. However, she'd practiced this multiple times before, and knew it could be done. She only hoped the brief delay would add anticipation to the act rather than dampen it's appeal.

The waters churned at the surface above the water's where Lumineon continued to tread, rotating and beginning to resemble a whirlpool, one that slowly began to deepen and reveal the ever vigilant fish at it's center.

"Take it to the sky!" Zoey declared, issuing one powerful hand upwards.

Lumineon narrowed it's eyes and began oscillating it's fins at an even greater pace. The effort it put in was unimaginable. But the result was beyond belief.

The whirlpool grew into a great water spout, towering like a great tornado of liquid blue and surged towards ceiling, stopping at a height that most would've thought impossible for a small fish to create.

The audience and judges marvelled at how a flying-type move could manipulate water so vibrantly.

"Use bounce and safeguard!"

The look on Lumineon's face as it prepared this move could only be described as gleeful as it pressed itself back briefly before lunging up through the still rotating mass of liquid, bursting their the hollow, air-filled interior as though swimming through water all the same.

The combination move was initiation split seconds later, causing Lumineon to glow a vibrant green as the safeguard took effect, meshing with the natural colours of her fins' purple glow to create a glittering refractive gleam. The lighting effect was enhanced as the rays passed through the rotating torrents that made up the vortex, creating a shimmering masterpiece that resembled a crystal cylinder.

Lumineon emerged from atop the water spout, posing elegantly as the light from the safeguard faded and droplets of water radiated from her form.

A great, broad smile came over Zoey's face. Perfect.

"Silver wind, on the way down!"

Poising her body downward, Lumineon pumped her fins once more, but in a different style. From their beats came a glittering set of sickle-edged forms of wind-like energy, pressed ahead of her as she came back down on the now faltering water spout.

Zoey knew this had to be executed quickly. The momentum of the water's rotation would only last so long, and she could see the form wavering slightly towards the base of the water-formed tornado.

But Lumineon and Zoey had worked on this countless times together. They weren't focusing on the crowd, the judges, or even the Unovan officials for whom this was being done.

It was all about the performance now. It was about the showcase of her pokemon and her abilities. If they only focused on that, they knew they could succeed, no matter the task.

The silver wind entered the whirlpool, carried into its rotation by influence of both the air and water currents twisting about within its glimmering slices of wind cut into the walls of the great water spout, carving through it as Lumineon fell with it. The bug-type move shred its way through the streams of water, causing the water-based spectacle to explode outward incrementally downwards as the rotating silver wind made its way through.

Each burst of water exploded outward as the Neon Pokemon plummeted towards to the majestic hydraulic form, making it seem as though Lumineon herself, and not the move itself, was causing it to part before her as though it were at her very command.

At long last, Lumineon splashed into the surface of the pool, her waves the only remnants of the once grand spectacle that she both created and destroyed with the greatest of ease. She gave a last small jump from the water with a flourish that ended her performance, the cherry on top of a great buffet that was her appeal.

The crowd's reaction was deafening to say the least.

Zoey gave a curt bow before bending down to affectionately pat her water-type before turning her attention to the judges.

Of course, Mr. Contesta was the first to call attention and give his verdict, "An outstanding performance that showed us the many talents of Lumineon. It was a pleasure to watch!"

Mr. Sukizo spoke next, in his pitched voice, "Stunning and remarkable!"

Zoey gave a soft chuckle as she saw that the man still insisted on using that word in his every judgment.

The resident Nurse Joy offered her compliments in her soft voice next, "Such great form and demonstration of the unique nature of her pokemon and the abilities it can learn. Well done!"

Wallace, true to his nature, stood up, placing a hand over his heart, and one outstretched towards Zoey dramatically, his voice carrying his obvious authority and exuberance, "Your appeal was nothing short of astonishing. Such manipulation of my favourite element with moves of differing and various types was astounding! The most brilliant appeal I've seen so far! Bravo!"

The crowd cheered yet again, partly for Wallace in his own celebrity nature, but mostly for his words to Zoey and just how right they were. Zoey gave her thanks and returned Lumineon to her pokeball after giving a courteous bow before walking off-stage.

It had gone as well as she could've hoped. She was still nervous over how long her water-tornado had lasted, since it had already begun to heave under its own stress before Lumineon had begun to launch her silver wind. She knew she would have to work on that.

Still, today was a victory. Not just for the fact that she received great words from Wallace, not just because she was sure the Unovan Officials would have most certainly found it impressive, but because she managed to do what she loved most.

She managed to create a spectacular appeal and showed of the true beauty of her pokemon. And for her, that was why she did this every day. It was why she loved coordinating.

* * *

**A/N: A short little thing I wrote really quick for Zoey day at 2 am. I'm behind on posting the fics I write (most of them just go straight to tumblr now). I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading,**

**~ UndercityRezident**


End file.
